?
Prologue its me cosmos,today i saw a odd entity named ?,he behaved weirdly,everytime i got near he vanished,enjoy Chapter 1 I was at home fixing my broken sword,it was all normal,but then i saw something staring at me from the window,i looked at it,suddently it vanished like smoke,i came outside,nothing here,just a written book that said: "????????????????????????",ok this was weird,i got to mine on a cave,i heard static sounds from behind me,i looked back and saw the entity for a second before it was gone,he was pitch black and his chest was full of ?'s,he dropped lots of papers named "something",i took the papers and throwed them on lava,but instead of burning sounds i heard static beeps,i got VERY confused,i decided to go trade with villagers,when i found a village it was full of empty signs,the villager trade menus were all blank,there was only a red word saying "not found",i freaked out,this was impossible,i cried and runned away to my house,whe i came here the house was burning,my dog died and there was a sign saying "¿?¿?",at this time i was raging,i checked the dropbox and found a file named something.avi,it was ? with a burning village behind him,the same village i was before because it had three blacksmith houses like mine!i was scared,i tried to delete it but nothing happened,when i came back to minecraft it was on the title screen,every button changed to ? Chapter 2 I pressed the first button i saw and i was teleported to my main world,the sky was black and every animal had its texture changed to blank white,then i saw ?,He stared at me creepily,i hitted him with my sword and then he summomed a army of black wolves to kill me,it was easy to get rid of the wolfs because my sword had sharpness III,then he angrily summoned many wither skeltons with their faces replaced by ¿,i got hardly damaged but killed all of them,he poked me taking more than half of my health bar and giving perm nausea, i hitted him and he teleported far away,i got to where my house was,luckily my chest with golden apples was safe,i ate some golden apples and enchanted my sword with knockback II,i putted armor and took a totem of undying on my off hand,i walked to the village and it was burning completely,the villagers were all missing and i followed a obsidian trail leading to a mountain,while walking on the mountain i saw the Fallen Garden far away but i decided not to go there,i saw a army of black wolves charging at me but i killed them,i got to the mountain top,the moon looked faint white and the trees down there were all without leaves,then i saw him,it was the final fight Chapter 3 He looked at me and summoned wither skeletons as support,i charged at him with my sword and blocked the attacks of the wither skeletons,he watched me fight with the skeletons a calm way,when i killed all skeletons i hitted him 3 times before he teleported,he floated above me and shotted a swarm of spectral arrows,i got very damaged and ate my last golden apple,i was with 3 hearts left,i kept attacking him until he started teleporting crazily,at this time i got insanely angry and gave him a critical,then he clapped his hands and the world changed completely,the grass became obsidian,the stone became bedrock and the tree trunks became coal blocks,he hitted me and i died...........however i was revived luckily,i completely forgot about the totem,i dashed at him and hitted him alot,he angrily sended that wolves,but the wolves dealt more damage and had bigger health,i killed the wolves and gave him a last hit,which killed him,he dropped a swarm of papers and signs,all named "nothing",everything came back to normal and my home along which the village were back,i finally got rid of this guy,hope i dont find him again The End ???????????????????????nothing???????¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿????? Category:Creepypasta Category:First Pastas Category:Long Pastas Category:Entities Category:Wall of Text